4th chapter of RAJA RANI
by RK sweety
Summary: Hey guys i wrote the 4th chapter please review shall i continue are not tell me
1. Chapter 1

RECAP:- _One day his friend came with rajat to drop home… purvi is very angry she again trying to start fight with him his friend told don't shout at him because I only know about him and he started telling his flashback…._

FLASHBACK:-

5 YEARS AGO It was a pleasant day everyday rajat and me will got to temple … rajat is very sweet and soft person and caring person….. everyday he will go and meet OLDAGE people and ORPHAN children and daily he will give food for everyon he will speak to everyone and he take care verywell….. he is the member of NGO….. so daily he go there and teach children he is also very happy after seeing their happiness and started crying because he didn't have parents and he like to do service for them … like this everyday he will go and meet them….

One fine day he is going to meet them there he saw a girl she is teaching caring and speaking and laughing with them…. He is still staring her how sweet she is some one shake him with this he came to reality because she standing in front of him who are you she is asking from there one person told he is rajat like you everyday he will come and see us and help us… she started speaking with him hi am purva whats your name he told rajat nice to meet you both shakehands…Like this everyday they both will go and meet and talk with them all and they both became so close….

Now they started their feelings she started love with him how sweet he is and he also started love with her how caring person she is….. one day they are walking in the road near beach and seated there and she started telling her stories to him that she is orphan she didn't have parents and she grew up here and started crying immediately he hug her and console her….. there one group of members were drank and came and teasing her he started fighting with them and one person stratch rajat hand with knife and ran away… she came and kept her handkerchief in his hand they both share a eyelook and came to reality afterwards they came to hospital and put dressing for him after finishing dressing they went to their home and both had a smile in their face….

Rajat and his friend speaking in the house tomorrow is feburary 14th am going to tell love to her and his friend is very happy and they prepare dinner and went for sleep…. At night he message her tomorrow at 8:00 pm in my home a surprise for you….. she opened the message and started smilling and blushing they both are very happy and waiting for next morning….

Next day rajat and his friend went for shopping there she also came with her friend (they both working in NGO) they were shopping that time they are coming opposite direction they become shocked rajat is smiling her and she also smiling and blushing and their friends start teasing them and all four of them finish shopping and went to their rescpective home…..

Rajat is getting ready the house is full of decorative flowers and she is also getting ready there…..

Now its time is 8:00 rajat is very tensed he going here and there that time bell rang he go and opened the door she was looking like an angel she is wearing anakarli dress red and black mix… he is gone somewhere… and she also gone somehere he is looking handsome jeans and t shirt … then they both came to reality… he welcome her and he close her eyes and took here in the centre of the hall and he leave his hands when she opened she became shocked

I LOVE YOU PURVA…..

It was written on the wall the house is full of roses she is so shocked and hug him yes me too… they both are very happy ….. they went for dinner near beach and they are very happy person In the world… that time the same gang members came to them again they started fight with rajat they both are fighting one person got knife when he is going to kill rajat that time purva saw and shocked and she came in between they killed purva and they ran away rajat is very shocked and start crying and he took to the hospital she was in ICU she is sleeping with oxygen mask and drips and he started crying don't leave me please god save her that time his friend came and saw her and saw him he is consoling him… that time doctor came and told she is no more… he became shocked and fainted on the chair…..and he became more depressed and he started drinking … everyday they go and saw the place where she lived….

After 2 years he got job and til now he didn't like marriage for me only he said ok….

FLASHBACKENDS:-

After finishing his story he went from there….. purvi started crying and she went to her room where he is lying in the bed she went near and kissed in his forehead and she also went to sleep…


	2. Chapter 5

RECAP:- _One day his friend came with rajat to drop home… purvi is very angry she again trying to start fight with him his friend told don't shout at him because I only know about him and he started telling his flashback…._

FLASHBACK:-

5 YEARS AGO It was a pleasant day everyday rajat and me will got to temple … rajat is very sweet and soft person and caring person….. everyday he will go and meet OLDAGE people and ORPHAN children and daily he will give food for everyon he will speak to everyone and he take care verywell….. he is the member of NGO….. so daily he go there and teach children he is also very happy after seeing their happiness and started crying because he didn't have parents and he like to do service for them … like this everyday he will go and meet them….

One fine day he is going to meet them there he saw a girl she is teaching caring and speaking and laughing with them…. He is still staring her how sweet she is some one shake him with this he came to reality because she standing in front of him who are you she is asking from there one person told he is rajat like you everyday he will come and see us and help us… she started speaking with him hi am purva whats your name he told rajat nice to meet you both shakehands…Like this everyday they both will go and meet and talk with them all and they both became so close….

Now they started their feelings she started love with him how sweet he is and he also started love with her how caring person she is….. one day they are walking in the road near beach and seated there and she started telling her stories to him that she is orphan she didn't have parents and she grew up here and started crying immediately he hug her and console her….. there one group of members were drank and came and teasing her he started fighting with them and one person stratch rajat hand with knife and ran away… she came and kept her handkerchief in his hand they both share a eyelook and came to reality afterwards they came to hospital and put dressing for him after finishing dressing they went to their home and both had a smile in their face….

Rajat and his friend speaking in the house tomorrow is feburary 14th am going to tell love to her and his friend is very happy and they prepare dinner and went for sleep…. At night he message her tomorrow at 8:00 pm in my home a surprise for you….. she opened the message and started smilling and blushing they both are very happy and waiting for next morning….

Next day rajat and his friend went for shopping there she also came with her friend (they both working in NGO) they were shopping that time they are coming opposite direction they become shocked rajat is smiling her and she also smiling and blushing and their friends start teasing them and all four of them finish shopping and went to their rescpective home…..

Rajat is getting ready the house is full of decorative flowers and she is also getting ready there…..

Now its time is 8:00 rajat is very tensed he going here and there that time bell rang he go and opened the door she was looking like an angel she is wearing anakarli dress red and black mix… he is gone somewhere… and she also gone somehere he is looking handsome jeans and t shirt … then they both came to reality… he welcome her and he close her eyes and took here in the centre of the hall and he leave his hands when she opened she became shocked

I LOVE YOU PURVA…..

It was written on the wall the house is full of roses she is so shocked and hug him yes me too… they both are very happy ….. they went for dinner near beach and they are very happy person In the world… that time the same gang members came to them again they started fight with rajat they both are fighting one person got knife when he is going to kill rajat that time purva saw and shocked and she came in between they killed purva and they ran away rajat is very shocked and start crying and he took to the hospital she was in ICU she is sleeping with oxygen mask and drips and he started crying don't leave me please god save her that time his friend came and saw her and saw him he is consoling him… that time doctor came and told she is no more… he became shocked and fainted on the chair…..and he became more depressed and he started drinking … everyday they go and saw the place where she lived….

After 2 years he got job and til now he didn't like marriage for me only he said ok….

FLASHBACKENDS:-

After finishing his story he went from there….. purvi started crying and she went to her room where he is lying in the bed she went near and kissed in his forehead and she also went to sleep…


End file.
